Digimon Frontier: A new era begins
by BlackFrost92
Summary: You think its over, but not yet...What will happen when the spirit of light falls in love with the enemy and cannot open his eyes? Is she good is she bad? Noone knows. The story of One wolf, one boy. Violence will occur.
1. A New Face!

(Chapter 1: A new school)

It's been three years since the frontier gang had went to the digital world. Now they need to go back and take care of a new evil. Their spirits have been copied by the dark lord, and reshaped into ten evil dark masters. What's worse is he also created dark rings and spirals again. Will the gang be enough to handle it alone again? Or will they need the help of another digidestined?

A girl stepped onto the grounds of a school. She looked up, her dark brown hair blowing gently along with the wind. Her teal blue eyes fixed on the school's interior. The girl wore dark blue jeans with blue/white Jordan's. She had a white shirt on and a dark blue coat. 

She peered around at the front of the school to see a cement ground, surrounded by a chain linked fence. The brick walls that made the school were rusty red with some chipped parts. Weeds grew out of the cracks of the cement, making the school look ordinary. It was a high-school so there were no playgrounds. The school stretched around in a horse shoe like manner, the students rushing around, talking loudly, and acting stupid. When the school bell rang, everyone quickly ran inside instinctively as if they were getting pulled in by an invisible force. The girl blinked.

"So this is a school" She said to herself. She walked into the grounds and disappeared through the doors.

-School bell rings-

"Come on Kouichi! Come on Kouji! Were gonna be late!" Takuya yelled.   
"That's a first that you actually want to be on time" Izumi replied. Takuya's face scrunched into anger.  
Everyone laughed. "Come on guys! Let's hurry to class!" J.p. yelled. "Alright be right there! See at least one of you guys wants to get to class early!" Takuya yelled running off with J.p.  
Izumi smiled. "Well, see you later Kouji! We got to get to our music class" Izumi exclaimed with Kouichi following shortly behind. Kouichi smiled and waved. "See you later little brother!" Kouichi said.  
Kouji made a face. He hated being called little brother, but shortly smiled and replied, "See-ya" Kouji watched as everyone left. He ran in after everyone and went to his Art class.

Meanwhile…

"Mamori…Okami right?" The woman at the front of the office said as she read the papers on her. She was a bit of a chubby woman. She was one of those kind that wore too much makeup that it showed. She had her hair up in a bun and thick black pointed edge glasses. She had blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick. She was around her 60's and also wore a light blue flower shirt with the brown pants. She looked up at Mamori, dropping her chin to her neck, and lowering her glasses so she could look up and see Mamori.  
"Hai" Mamori said, nodding her head once.  
"I see, here you are then, your locker number is 267 and your combination is 23-25-1 ok?" The woman said as she scribbled what she just said down on a small white piece of paper. When she got done she handed the piece of paper to Mamori which was like, three seconds later, and Mamori took it.  
"Thanks" Mamori said as she bowed to the woman. The woman was surprised this young girl had been so polite and well mannered, unlike most of the kids at this school, she was very polite. She turned around and walked out the door.

Back to…

Kouji was late so started to run to his locker, as no teacher's were out in the hallway. He ran up the stairs and down a long hallway. Mamori was walking along the hallway and looked up, hearing footsteps coming towards her. Kouji looked up and seen he was headed straight for her! He tried to dodge her, but the floors, unluckily were slippery, making him fall and tumble right towards her! She dropped her stuff to the side and jumped over Kouji, landing on her hands and doing a summer-salt forwards, rolling onto her feet, Kouji slammed into the lockers. Luckily, no one heard because it was the locker hallway.

Mamori ran over to the boy. "Are you alright?" She asked. Kouji was dazed. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him until finally he woke up.

"What? What the heck just happened?" Kouji said holding his hand to his head.  
"Well, you almost crashed into me while you were running" Mamori said explaining it in an innocent fashion. Kouji blushed red from embarrassment, but stopped when he remember what she did.  
"Hey where did you learn tha-" He was cut off by an angry clch clch sound. It was a teacher.  
"What are you two doing?! and how come you two aren't in class?!" She scowled at them.

Mamori had a blank expression. "He was helping me find my locker and taking me to my class" Mamori said. The teacher's expression changed. "Well, ok, but hurry up and get to class you two, or you will be in big trouble" The teacher said as she stormed off.

Mamori and Kouji sighed a relief.   
"Thanks for that" Kouji said while standing up while Mamori got up from her crouch.  
"Don't mention it" She said with a smile.  
"Well see you later um…" Mamori waited for him to say his name.  
"Kouji" He replied.  
"See you later, Kouji" She said as she walked to her locker.  
"uh, wait what's your?!" but it was too late, Mamori had left around the corner to her locker. Kouji sighed. "name…" He said in a sigh.

He looked down at the floor noticing something. He seen a notebook and other untensils, along with all of her other stuff and her locker number. He gathered her stuff up and got back up. He looked at her notebook cover and seen a name. "Mamori?" He and looked up. He ran after her.


	2. The Talent show

Digimon Frontier a new Era begins Chapter 2

The Classes

Kouji ran around the corner and down the hallway. He jetted down the stairs after Mamori. He was out of breathe at the end of the stairs, he stopped and peered around for the way she left when he seen a glimpse of brown hair go around the corner towards Art class! He sighed and walked on towards the corner and walked to the door. He knocked.

"You have this class too?" Mamori said suddenly out of nowhere making Kouji jump! He spun around swiftly.

"Here, you forgot this" He said holding out her notebook.

"Oh you had it? Thank you!" Mamori said smiling.

Kouji's cheeks flushed red. He was hoping Mamori wouldn't notice, but she did and asked, "Hey are you ight? Your face is really red" Mamori said feeling his head. Kouji couldn't stop himself and turned around, pushing her hand away.

"I'm fine" He said in a cold tone. Mamori couldn't help but pull her hand back. She was a bit shocked by his tone, but shrugged it off and finally the door opened. "There you are Kouji, I was wondering where you were, oh and who do we have here?" It was an elderly woman with white grayish hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had light blue eyes and a kind face. She wore a blue pearl necklace with little diamond stones on the rims. It was a very pretty necklace.

Mamori bowed. "It is nice to meet you, sorry I am late. Kouji was helping me, so don't blame him. I couldn't figure my combination out so he had to finally do it for me" The woman's eyes closed as she smiled brightly at the two of them. "Oh that's quite alright deary, just grab a pencil and new sketch book and draw. In this class that's all you do is draw something everyday and you get an automatic A ok?" The woman smiled. Mamori nodded and got her things. Kouji sat down with Mamori across from him.

"Do you draw?" Kouji asked. Mamori shrugged.

"I don't know, I usually draw at home when I'm bored or have an idea, and my classes that I used to go to back on the reservation never had this kind of stuff before. They only had cheap pencils and paper that me and my friends had to use. Usually messing up" Mamori let out a small laugh thinking about her memories.

Kouji blinked then looked down at his own sketch book and both began to draw. After 50 minutes, the class was over and they both got done at the same time.

"What did you draw?" Mamori asked kindly. Kouji gave his sketch book to Mamori and Mamori gave her's to him. They looked over each other's artworks and both teen's jaws dropped.

"Y-You did this?" They both said in synch. Kouji looked the drawing over and over again, scanning every detail in the picture. Mamori had drawn a white wolf laying on a rock under a starry background with the full moon shining down on it.

Mamori was amazed by his drawing. It was so detailed. A white and black yin yang sign in the back with a black tiger on the yang sign and a white tiger on the yin side. Both pictures were amazing.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so talented Miss Torisuna" Their teacher said. "Kouji yours is exquisite as well!" The teacher exclaimed. Both blushed red from the compliments.

The bell ran, making everyone just as it did before, run out of the classroom, messes all over the tables.

The art teacher came over to Mamori after everyone left. "You may take your sketch book home if you want, I never knew that such talen existed in such a small place from where you came from, it's remarkable." The woman said. "Oh and my name is Mrs. Haruno, sorry I did not tell you before, oh and also if you meet my daughter, Sakura, she has pink hair and a headband on that keeps her bangs up. She also wears pink all the time, tell her she needs to come home after school if you can ok?" She said. Mamori nodded and bowed before leaving. "Goodbye Haruno-sama!" Mamori said before walking out of the doors and disappearing around the corner.

Meanwhile…

It was time for the talent show, and Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, and Junpei all were doing a bang group to the song Thanks for the Memories by Fall out boy. Izumi was on a guitar, Junpei was on the drums, Takky was singing, and Kouichi was also on a electric guitar like Izumi but was also doing the background singing at the same time. They sounded surprisingly good. Especially Kouich and Takuya. Although they were good, they were not great singers, but they were good enough to sing for a talent show and to make everyone cheer for them.

"Alright guys that was awesome!" Takuya yelled smiling, when suddenly, a knock was heard to the stage door beneath them. It was Mamori. She walked in.

"Is this music class?" She asked. Kouichi blushed. _"Wow, she c-cute"_ He looked away while Takuya blurted out,

"Yeah this is music class, I'm Takuya, this is Izumi, Junpei, and Kouichi" Everyone smiled and waved, Kouichi gave a small wave.

"Ah hello Mamori" The music teacher politely said, although anyone could tell she was bored of something. "Come with me" The music teacher said leading her away from Takuya and them into a dressing room.

"Who's she? And what's she here for?" Takuya asked.

"Don't ask me" Izumi scoffed.

"Maybe she's just delivering a message." Junpei said.

"Yea, I don't think a girl like that would be trying out for a lame school talent show" Kouichi blurted out.

"Huh?" Everyone said in synch.

"I'm saying it through her point of view" Kouichi said.

"Oh" Izumi said, everyone else sighing.

"Yeah well, she wouldn't stand a chance against us anyway, we got this talent show won!" Takuya yelled throwing his hand into the air.

"Uhh…Taky? Were not seeing who has the best talent, were just showing everyone what we can do, remember? There are no winners in a talent show." Izumi said.

"Huh? O-oh yeah I forgot that." Takuya said making a goofy smile and scratching the back of his head. A sweat drop formed behind his head.

Everyone laughed.

Mamori walked around looking at all the props in the dressing room. "Wow…" Mamori said. The teacher stopped in front of her. "May I ask what your hear for young girl?" The teacher asked as politely as she could.

"I'm hear for the school talent show, if that's ok" Mamori said handing her a slip of paper.

"Sure, just sign in there and put what event you are going to do then go up on stage when your done with that and we'll see what you've got, as everyone has finished already, ooh I better go announce that we have one more." She said with a smile while running off.

Mamori sighed, and grabbed the bag she had on and took her other set of clothes out and put them on. After that, she did as the teacher said and went up onto the back stage.

"Good evening everyone, and just to let you all know before you leave, we have one more contestant, Mamori Okami. This is her first time singing on stage so give a warm welcome!" This stopped everyone and they all took their seats back in the bleachers, all clapping for her when she came onto stage. Also, the auditorium was also the school gym.

Mamori smiled coming out onto stage, and walked up to the edge of the stage, about five feet away from it. She adjusted the mic that was hooked onto her head.

"Hey, I'm kind of nervous, well, here it goes" Mamori turned around. Fog came out around her as the background music for Like a boy by Ciara came on. She started to do the dance moves from the music video that Ciara did. Everyone jaw dropped when they heard her sing and saw her dance. She sounded just like Rhianna. She was also a great dancer.

Kouji came in through the doors of the auditorium and looked down at the stage. He saw Mamori, but couldn't believe it. Everyone was roaring with cheers and clapping as Mamori took a bow and left. Kouji really wanted to know what she just did. He didn't know why he was so interested, but he was.

He heard the bell to fifth period ring as the talent show had went on all day. The contestants that were done were allowed to leave so Mamori walked down the stairs of the stage with her backpack slung over her shoulder, people cheered as she ran by everyone down the hallway and out the door.

Takuya, Izumi, Junpei and Kouichi all were dumbfounded. "Wow, she's good…" Takuya finally said. Kouichi said nothing, only turning red. Jp's eyes were sparkling.

"Wow she's amazing!" He cheered throwing his hands up.

Meanwhile,

Mamori walked down entrance way that separated the bleachers in half. She turned the corner right into Kouji again! "Oh hey Kouji" She said out of breath.


	3. A rainy day

Chapter 3  
A Rainy Day…

Mamori stood back, turning a different angle and running down the hall. Kouji raised an eyebrow, his mouth opening a little.  
"What the heck? Augh!" Kouji's friends were heading straight for him, he jumped out of the way just like what Mamori had done to get out of the way of him, and suprisingly it worked! They all tumbled to the floor, next to him.

"What are you idiots doing?" Kouji said in a cold tone, as he always had to go through this. Takuya cupped his head with his hand and groaned. Everyone else groaned as well. "Ah man, that was stupid" Izumi said. Kouichi scrambled to his feet and ran after the new girl. Kouji watched as his brother was running off. He raised an eyebrow and took off after him wondering what he was up to. Takuya groaned some more and finally, everyone stood up.

"Why did we ever listen to Kouichi and follow her?" Izumi asked again.

"I don't know, I think he said he wanted to meet her properly." Takuya replied. Everyone just shrugged and ran after the twins.

Kouichi slid to a stop when he came face to face with Mamori, so close that Mamori could feel his hot breath on her face. She jumped back away from him.

"Watch it boy. I don't take it easy on you even if you're my age" Mamori said bringing her hands up in a karate form.

"I- uh, I wasn't trying to stalk you or anything I was just wondering where you learned to sing and dance like that" He stammered.

"Doesn't everyone know how to dance? I mean, those were pretty simple moves" Mamori said confused, getting out of her stance.

"I just, well actually no, noone can dance really. I mean we can, but not like that, and your voice…" Kouichi trailed off.

"My voice? Did I sound that bad?" Mamori said covering her mouth.

"No no, it's was really good" He said smiling really silly like. Mamori gave a faint smiled.

"Really? Now that's a real compliment" She said in a smug tone, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. Her fangs curved above her lowerlip. Making her look sort of like a cat.

Kouichi couldn't help but laugh at her tease, Just then Kouji appeared along with the others right behind him. All were out of breathe except for Kouji and Kouichi.

"Oh I um…" Mamori stammered not expecting so many people to find her. She backed up, her fangs disappearing. Kouji's eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you two doing?" He asked. Mamori continued to back up. She quickly turned around and ran again. Everyone sighed out a breathe of pain.

"Wh-why is she ru-nning aw-way!?" Izumi asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Should we follow her?" Kouichi asked. Everyone looked at him angrily.

"NO!" They all screeched making him jump.

"Sheesh Alright I was just asking…Lazy asses…" Kouji laughed at Kouichi's last statement that was supposed to be a murmur. Kouichi raised an eyebrow at Kouji, but began to laugh shortly afterwards too.

Mamori ran down the hall and away from them. "Humans are so noisy and clumsy" She thought to herself. She breathed in once, and finally, exhaled. "I thought that boy Kouji was like me, but I guess not. He only acts like one…" Mamori said uninterested in him now. She went on to her next classes. Forgetting she was hungry.

4 months later…

When the school bell rang, everyone rushed out of the building as if it were on fire. The frontier gang peered around, forgetting all about the girl that had came to their school and now wondering which way to go now that they were out of school for the next four months.

"Yea! FINALLY!! SUMMER HERE I COME!!!" Junpei and Tomoki yelled together.

"Ah ah ah!" A woman exclaimed calmly, but loud enough for them to hear.

"You two have summer school…for the next THREE MONTHS" She yelled.

Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and Izumi held in their laughs, but it was obvious that they wanted to. Tears formed in Junpei and Tomoki's.

"AHH MAN!!!" Junpei yelled so loud that everyone looked at him. The four stooges, uh, I mean Izumi, Kouichi, Takuya, and Kouji all started to walk home as the two boys went with the teacher.

Rain pelts down against the ground softly, then goes into a down poor.

(A familiar face...)

Everyone had gone home. Kouji luckily, carried an umbrella so used it as he walked home. It was a desolate walk home. He moved his umbrella a bit, letting the rain fall on his face. He was enjoying the rain when suddenly he heard footsteps walking towards him. He wiped the water from his face, seeing the object in the slight distance was a girl walking.

Mamori had no family like other kids. Her parents had died when she was very little, only to leave her a small house with enough money to sustain her for the rest of her life. She walked through the streets of the town, just to think. She usually sat in the park, but cops now ran around there, and since it was late, they would try to catch her and take her home, but if they found no parents, they would keep her. She definitely didn't want that.

Now it was raining and that's when she noticed a scent wafting through the air. She looked up to see a boy walking her way, she lightened up a bit, seeing a familiar face. The soft rain fell upon her shoulders as she walked down the path, the light lifting away from her again as a thought crossed her mind maybe he wouldn't even remember her.

Kouji looked up at the rain as it came down from dark clouds. Drops of the rain splashed onto his face as he looked up. He shifted his vision back down to the front of him as he peered towards the girl. He noticed she had no coat on. He slowly closed his eyes and opened them again.

Mamori had stopped and was kneeling down to look at her reflection in a clear puddle of rain water. She saw her reflection, she also saw an evil red eyed version of herself. She felt depressed as she looked at her reflection, suddenly the rain stopped above her head. She looked up.

"You can catch a cold being out in the rain like this." He said calmly. Mamori blinked.

She stood up and Kouji walked with her, holding the umbrella over both of their heads.

When they got to her house Mamori stopped at the door and thanked him for his kindness.

"Yeah...sure" He said blushing a bit. He turned around though so Mamori wouldn't notice. She smiled as he walked down the path and dissappeared behind the wall that surrounded her small house. Mamori opened the door and walked in. She got dressed into her night gown and laid down on her bed inside of her room. She slowly fell asleep.

Mamori's dream…

Running through the green luscious valley, she ran on all fours in a wolf form through the grass, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her back. Her pink tongue lapped out on the side of her mouth happily, as she panted with joy. "Rakuen…the place of happiness…" She said in her mind over and over, but everything stopped and went grey. She slid to a stop upon a now jagged rocky edge. She looked up, now growling, baring her long curved fangs at a black wolf with red eyes.

"Why are you growling at yourself?" A voice bellowed. Mamori stopped growling, thewolf immitating her. She put her ears back, now appearing in her human form, she saw her eyes were red. It had more of an evil feel to it. The room turned, now she stood above a watery reflection. She ran across the water, trying to escape the darkness of this nightmare. Suddenly, a light, with all the colors of the rainbow appeared before her, rippling the reflection away. Mamori stopped running, her yellow eyes looking up at the woman with calmness and yet a desolate loneliness among them. Mamori watched as the light dissappeared.

_"Imagine if that pillow that you cried on was my chest, and that napkin that you used to wipe your face with was my hand-"_her black razor cellphone rang.

Mamori woke up to it's ring, which was actually a song called I wannabe by Chris Brown. She peered around the room, seeing light shine through the window. The sun was shining beautifully now, as it was a new day. Standing up, she got dressed. She ran out the door without another word.


	4. The calling

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The calling

Takuya and Izumi were taking a walk when their phones rang. They flipped them open and answered.

"Hello?" They replied in sync.

"Chosen ones…you are needed at the digital world a second time. Do you accept?" The two teens just looked at each other. A yes and no option showed upon their phones. They became serious and nodded at each other before clicking yes on their phones. "Get to the 6:00 Shibuya train station. I will be awaiting your arrival" Lady Ophanimon replied before the signal was lost.

Takuya and Izumi took off towards the train station.

Kouji and Kouichi were eating a sandwich at the park, just hanging out as they usually did on a warm sunny day like today.

"So Kouji?" Kouichi asked between bites. He lowered his sandwich waiting for Kouji to reply.

"Yeah?" Kouji replied after his second swallow.

"Did you…I mean…Are you going to find a date for the Valentines day that's coming up?" Kouichi asked. Kouji gasped, and started to choke on his bite he took.

"AH! Swallow Kouji!" Kouichi yelled jumping up. Kouji pounded on his chest twice before he was able to swallow. He let out a burp. Kouichi sighed sitting back down.

"A…A date?" Kouji asked after catching his breathe.

"Yeah, I had about twenty girls ask me out for the dance, what about you?" He asked kindly.

"I-uh…" Kouji looked down at the ground depressingly. "Noone asked me out yet…" He replied.

Kouichi frowned. "You did have dates before in your jr. high years right?" Kouichi asked.

"… …" Kouji looked at Kouichi, the answer written all over his face.

"YOU NEVER HAD A DATE?!" Kouichi exclaimed. Kouji stuffed his sandwich in his mouth, not wanting to talk about it when, out of no where, their phones both started to ring. Kouichi's facial expression changed to a puzzled look.

"Hello?" Kouichi said picking his phone up and answering it. Kouji swallowed in one big gulp, scrambling around for his phone, he flipped it open and answered it too.

"Legendary warriors of Darkness and Light… You both are needed again to save the digital world…do you accept?" It was Sir Seraphimon. A yes or no option showed upon the screens of their phones. Both already knowing the obvious answer, ran towards the train station, the phone telling them to get there at 6:00 p.m. sharp.

Meanwhile…

Mamori was running faster than any possible human could run. To her, when she ran, it felt like she could fly, as the wind blew across her face, the swiftness of her graceful steps upon the hard cement ground, the pounding of her heart, filled with happiness. Running was always Mamoris' best trait. She ran down the streets, and past corners, towards the train station. She finally stopped when she came to the ticket booth. She saw familiar faces. Kouichi Kimura, Kouji Minamoto, Takuya Kanbara, and Izumi Orimoto. Althogh she was not a friend of theirs, she at least knew who they were, remembering their distinct scents was easy.

"The legendary warriors…" Mamori whispered to herself. She kept her distance, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Hey guys!" Izumi yelled towards the boys. They looked up and seen Takky and Izumi/Zoe. "Hey!" They yelled back, squeezing through the crowds of people towards them.

"Did you get the message too?" Izumi asked. They nodded.

"Well come on then! Lets get going!" Takuya cheered as he walked towards the elevator, but was stopped by a tug on his vest collar.

"Wait Takky, what about J.p. and Tommy?" Izumi asked. Suddenly, a text message appeared on Takuya's phone. Takuya read it out loud.

I'm sorry, the legendary warriors of ice and thunder are no longer able to come to the digital world. Someone else has… The message was cut off short.

"Someone has what?" Kouichi asked.

"I don't know, the message just goes blank afterwards." Takuya said trying to scroll down on his phone and find more, but was unsuccessful.

"Well I guess their not coming this time, but we have to go now! Or else we're not going to make it!" Izumi yelled running towards the elevator. Everyone ran after her and jumped into the elevator door as Izumi held it open.

Mamori was already in the elevator before they went in. She had a newspaper up over her face, as if she was sleeping, her hood up over her head and a pair of girly light blue sunglasses covering her eyes. She acted like she was a sleeping bum. The others looked at her.

"What if she's listening?" Kouji asked. Kouichi walked over to Mamori and shook her a bit. Mamori had to think fast. She let out a groan and a snort. They bought it.

After finally feeling a relief that they were alone, they started explaining stuff to Kouichi about how they got to the digital world.

"Ok Hold on!" Takuya yelled as the button lights started to go coo-coo and the levels went down, down, farther than they were suppose to go! Everyone felt like they were being lifted up into the air by such a force!

Mamori stood up behind everyone, the paper and her glasses disintegrating because of the force.

"Finally…" Mamori whispered under her breath.

When the elevator stopped, everyone dropped to the ground with a thud.

Steam poured out around the elevator they were on as the doors whooshed open.

"Come on!" Izumi yelled grabbed Kouichi by the arm, nearly pulling it out of sock-it, giving him no time to get out of his dazed state. Takuya ran behind them, but unfortunately, Kouji his head on the wall because of Takuya's elbow that hit him on accident. Kouji shook his head, stumbling after the others, falling once.

They all made it onto the train, but Kouji was behind! The train started pulling out.

"No! Wait!" Izumi yelled, trying to stall time for Kouji so he could jump on, but when Kouji tried to jump onto the train, he missed! He fell forwards onto the ground as the train blazed off.

"KOUJI!!" Kouichi yelled after his brother, nearly over the bars of the train's caboose, but Takuya held him back. Kouichi's words disappeared as quickly as he did, leaving no trace of his existence behind.

Kouji layed there for about two seconds before Mamori jumped down by his side.

"Come on!" She yelled, grabbing one of his arms and throwing him around her neck. She picked him up with one arm around his waist, holding his other arm around her neck, and jumped back up onto the platform, running over to the next nearby train.

Kouji was let go by the strange girl, leaving his own legs to do the running. She jumped onto the blue train, followed by Kouji. She opened the door, letting him in first, then herself in. She closed the door and slid down onto the floor.

"Made it" She sighed with relief. Kouji sat down on a seat breathing hard.

"Who are you?" Kouji asked. Mamori looked up, almost forgetting he was there.

"I help you and you're the one to question me? Sheesh you have some pretty lousy Manners." Mamori frowned, scratching the back of her head before standing up.

She walked past him before he stood up. He grabbed her by the arm.

"Who are you?" He asked more sternly.

"You're serious?" Mamori asked looking into his eyes. A cold chill ran down Kouji's spine. Her pupils weren't normal. Her eyes were a crystal blue with slit pupils. Her teeth canines' were sharper than any normal persons.

"Don't be so scared, it's not like I'm here to hurt you or something like that." Mamori said. Kouji was now puzzled more than anything.

"_I didn't tell her I was scared…so how did she know if I didn't show it either? Did she see my face cringe or something?"_ Kouji thought.

Mamori grabbed his arm and pulled it off of hers with little effort.

"Don't act like you don't know who I am" Mamori scoffed. Kouji had a blank stare. Mamori rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Does this ring a bell?" She turned around and cleared her throat. She turned around with a blank expression and mimicked her same dull voice during the last time.

"He was helping me find my locker and taking me to my class" Kouji's memories suddenly shot back.

"Hn…you never did tell me your name" Kouji said. Mamori raised an eyebrow.

"I…didn't? My bad…" Mamori said. A bit embarrassed.

"Well let me properly introduce myself, I'm…hm?" Kouji looked at her waiting for her to say her name. After all, he wasn't entirely sure that the name on the notebook was hers. "Hey it looks like were coming to the portal" Mamori said out of nowhere.

Kouji raised an eyebrow, looking around the girl towards the window.

BOOM! The train hit a huge bump in the road making Mamori fly backwards! She rammed into Kouji, knocking him over.

Kouji had tried to get out of the way, but just as he turned, she hit his side.

Mamori opened her eyes. Mamori saw some kind of metallic armor appear around Kouji, Kouji saw the same.

"What was that? What was what? Stop saying the same thing as me!" They both kept talking in sync.

"Your such a forgetful little girl who can't even remember to say her name." Kouji snapped.

"Well at least I'm no jerk who can't get a date without even making one smart allec remark towards them. Hmph! It's a wonder you even have friends. Ya twit!" Mamori snapped right back.

"Dumb wench!" - Kouji

"Stupid Jerk!" -Mamori

"I can't even stand talking to you!" –in sync. They frowned at each other.

"Fine! Don't talk to me!" The said once again in sync. Mamori growled scrambling to her feet. Kouji did as well.

"Fine!" Kouji spat angrily.

"FINE!" Mamori spat angrily and louder. They both snarled at each other, turning their backs on one another. Mamori let out a growl as she stormed of to the other side of the train, Kouji opened the back door and slammed it behind him as he stood outside.

"He is so Infuriating!!" Mamori yelled to herself.

"She is such a Pain!" Kouji yelled to himself.

"It's a amazing that any girl would like a jerk like him." Mamori talked lower now.


	5. The spirits of fire and wind

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Spirit of Fire returns

"It's ok Kouichi this just means that Kouji will be at home where he won't be in any danger. How knows maybe he wasn't suppose to come either." Izumi coaxed.

"I know…it's just…I thought I'd actually be able to go to the digital world with him without having to almost die." Kouichi replied. He so frustrated he couldn't stand it. He couldn't believe he didn't catch his brother's hand. Kouichi put his hands on his head as if in pain, thinking it was his fault that Kouji wasn't here. Izumi gave Kouichi a hug. Kouichi gasped a little not expecting it.

"It's not your fault Kouichi. Don't be sad about it." Izumi said softly. Kouichi blushed a little.

"Thanks Izumi" Kouichi said shyly as she pulled away. She sat down by him.

Meanwhile…

Takuya cussed angrily as he banged his fist down on the bar of the railing so hard it hurt his hand, but he was so angry he didn't even notice.

"It's my fault he got left behind!" Takuya yelled through clenched teeth.

'Flash back'

Takuya had hit Kouji backwards making him dazed.

'Flash back end'

Takuya then remembered that girl that was on the elevator.

"Did she do something that made him hit his head?" Takuya asked himself. After a few more minutes he went in to check on the others.

Just as he did, the train began to rock angrily, as they were thrown to the ground! The metallic armor appeared around them just as it did around Mamori and Kouji. Takuya shook his head that was in pain.

"Hey are you guys ok?" He finally asked. They both nodded. The train slowed to a stop with a seemingly sigh of relief. They all stood up. Izumi went out first followed by Kouichi, then Takuya. Takuya stopped, and tapped Kouichi on the shoulder.

"Ugh…Kouichi" Takuya began. Kouichi turned halfway around and looked at Takuya.

"I know your brother isn't here, and I'm sorry, but…maybe he wasn't suppose to come this time. It was my fault Kouji had been left behind." Takuya was trembling. Kouichi put a hand on Takuya's shoulder. Takuya looked up.

"It's ok. I know. Izumi already explained. It's not your fault. Things like this happen. The good news is I know he's back at home safe." Kouich replied smiling. Takuya seemed like he was going to cry, but luckily, he didn't.

"Thanks Kouichi" Takuya replied back.

They all jumped off the train and noticed familiar surroundings.

"He it's where I first found my spirit!" Takuya exclaimed. The scenery showed a metal factory with many of small grey digimon with big ears. They also saw biyomon, the pink bird type digimon with the metal ring around its leg and blue tipped feathers. They also saw many other digimon.

"I can't believe it! You've returned!" A familiar high-pitched voice boomed.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" Takuya and Izumi said in chorus. Bokomon and Neemon about tackeled them to the ground.

"We've missed you so much!" Neemon exclaimed.

"We've missed you too!" Izumi cried. Kouichi smiled at them, laughing a little. After a happy welcome, Bokomon invited the three to his house for the night. The happily accepted, all eating the food Bokomon had made for them. When dinner was over, everyone went to sleep in the beds they were given.

Meanwhile…

The train slowed to a stop with a sharp, weary exhale. Smoke pouring out of the sides.

The doors flung open. Mamori and Kouji both went out the doors and looked around.

"Breezy Village" Mamori said. Kouji looked at her.

"How did you know that?" He asked. Mamori swung her head around at him. She looked around, luckily, finding a sign that said it.

"Right there" Mamori said pointing to the sign. Kouji looked up and sighed with a bit of relief. He was suspicious about if she was here before, but guess not. He walked over to the bench and sat down. It was getting dark out. Mamori watched Kouji walking away.

"Where you goin'?" She asked innocently.

"Where I go is nothing of your concern. Go find your own place to sleep" He replied coldly. Mamori frowned.

"Fine…stupid human, like I wanted t...to follow you anyway…" She turned towards the other way and walked away from him, in a bit of a pout.

Kouji looked up at the sky.

"Finally some peace and quiet" He sighed.

Meanwhile…

Mamori walked on through the forest, even in the dark. Somehow, she could see in the dark with ease. She reached into her pocket and brang out her d-tector.

"This strange device is what that kid has. I wonder if he knew I had one. Oh well, it looks useless, I mean, there can't be any other spirits…can there?" She pondered at her question, but not for long as she was getting very tired.

Mamori grabbed a chain from her other pocket which had some sort of hollow fang attached to it. She opened the top and the d-tector became so small, it fit inside of the fang. As soon as it did this, Mamori's body began to shapeshift. A fur coat, the colors of dusk, covered her entire body, her eyes changing to a yellow, her fangs growing longer and sharper. She grew a bushy tail, her clothes falling to the ground, as they casually slid off her body. All of her clothes that she once wore, also disappeared into the small black fang necklace.

Mamori now stood in the night, camouflaged into her surroundings, her necklace hidden beneath her thick warm fur coat. She let out a powerful howl into the night sky as the last of her transformation took place. Her howl was undeniable, she can't resist singing during her transformation. Mamori trotted through the forest, looking for a good place to sleep, while also keeping close to the boy without him knowing her presence.

Meanwhile…

Takuya and Izumi were sleeping in their own beds, in peace for the first time out of the day. A terrible scream was heard outside of Bokomon's house that Takuya, Kouichi and Izumi were in, making them jump. Unusually, only Takky and Izumi heard it. Kouichi stayed sound asleep in his bed, as did everyone else.

With no luck of awakening the others, Takuya sighed. "Well, we better go check it out ourselves then."

"Right" Izumi replied. They both got their shoes on and raced out of the house and out onto the metal pavement for ground. They both saw a girl standing in the distance, crying.

Takuya immediately ran over to see what the matter was followed by Izumi.

"Hey are you alright?" Takuya gently tapped her on the shoulder, only to be screamed at in the face by a white faced, scary, gruesome creature with long knife like fangs and talons. She grabbed Takuya with a rather painful grip, and threw him to the side! He slid on the ground far away, almost falling off into a cliff!

"TAKUYA!" Zoe yelled, but with no time to react, the creature grabbed Zoe and hoisted her up into the air with him.

"Be my bride my precious" A gurgling voice jutted from the monster, it had a sort of a raspy moan in its voice as well.

"B-bride?!" Izumi was petrified.

Takuya's eyes buldged out.

"B-bride?" He made a crooked smile, with a jealous look in his eyes.

Izumi was scared but quickly gathered courage.

"No WAY!!" Izumi yelled at the top of her lungs, pushing at the monster, trying to get him to drop her.

"Please my darling we can be together forever" The creature pleaded.

"NO MEANS NO YOU POTATO SACK!!" Izumi started to slap crazily at the monster, finally, after it couldn't take it anymore, he dropped Zoe! She screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell helplessly to ground, death approaching quickly.

"Fine you little wench! You can die!" The creature roared.

"ZOE!!" Takuya yelled, as he just got up over the edge, suddenly a light shone out at Takuya. A fiery aura glowed over Takuya as his spirits came to him.

"EXCECUTE!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!" The digital matter wrapped around Takuya just as it did before, three years ago. His eyes glowed red as he took the form of a giant dragon like digimon.

"BURNINGGREYMON!!" He flew out right before Izumi crashed to the ground, catching her in his arms. He set her down gently, before flying into the air.

The creature revealed itself as a Bakumon.

"Your going to die child!" Just as he said these words, he digivolved into a Soulmon! Waving its arms, it created an army of Bakumon, as it turned itself into its original, size, over a story tall.

Burninggreymon was too angry to even care how many enemies there were. His whole body was lit on fire.

"grrrr…WILD FIRE TSUNAMI!!" He roared as he let out a wave of flames, swiveling upwards angrily in a tsunami-like motion as it engulfed the last of the bakumon army. Soulmon was the only one left.

Zoe awoke from her faint and started to cheer Takuya on as he now only had Soulmon to destroy.

"Slide evolution! Agunimon! Raaah Pyro tornado!!" He yelled as he hit his fists together, starting his fire up, the flames engulfing his arms as he spun around rapidly, creating a huge tornado of flames!

"Wait stop NOOO!!" Soulmon's data ring showed, as he had finally been defeated.

"Your screaming and toture has now come to an end, let the flames of purity clense your unhappy spirit!" Takuya yelled as a light shone from the top of his D-tector.

"Fracto code digitize!" He scanned the ghost digimons data, as Soulmon's form quickly disappeared. Takuya turned back to his original form, landing on the ground, winded.

"Takuya!" Zoe yelled running over to him.

"Whoa I forgot how much energy the spirits took at first." Takuya said with a goofy smile. Zoe smiled back, both laughing.


	6. The spirits of light reawakened!

Lobomon's spirit reawakened!

Kouji's eyes shot open to the nearby howl. "What was that" Kouji jostled up off the bench. He grabbed his d-tector, only remembering he did not have his spirits with him. He pocketed his d-tector again and went off in search of the lone howl.

Mamori quickly dug a hole big enough for her to sleep in. She curled into a ball and fell fast asleep, but not too deeply did she sleep, as a wolf, it was instinct to sleep lightly, her senses always on track to watch her back. The slightest movement around her would awaken her from her slumber.

Kouji walked through the forest, amazed at how light it was even though it was a crescent moon out, well actually, three crescent moons lit his way. His eyes kept wary, he watched every movement, every flicker, trying to catch the sight of any life around him.

Mamori's eyes shot open to the sound of footsteps padding lightly, quietly across the dew-covered grass. She rose to her feet, fangs ready to be bared. She flicked her beautiful glossy white tail from one side to the other side once, her yellow eyes glared out at the object. When the shadow got close enough, she bent down and jumped out! Fangs bared, she attacked Kouji, fangs around his neck.

"What the french-toast?!" but it was too late, Kouji was tackled to the ground. Mamori kept her fangs around his neck, her eyes glaring at him. She gasped when she seen who it was she had tackled.

"K-Kouji-kun?!" She blurted out. She released her grip, jumping off of him. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"What the?! How are you?! Who are you?!-" Kouji seemed all confused as he backed up uneasily, scooting backwards on his bottom.

"Quiet you..." Mamori snarled, sitting down. She seemed to forget all about her human side and memories. She licked her wrist, and spit at the ground, referring that she cared not if he was scared or trying to scare her. Suddenly, her ears twitched to the sound of movement that came from the way Kouji had come.

"Did anyone come with you?" Mamori whispered.

"No-" Mamori grabbed him by his coat, pulling him down into the bushes.

"That means you were being followed. Keep quiet and don't even think about moving." Mamori growled. She jumped out of the bushes and ran down the path towards the intruders.

"It's a wolf!" One of the men exclaimed.

"Grab a net hurry!" Another man yelled.

"Fire at will!" The leader bellowed.

Gunshots were heard, and many screams followed. Kouji couldn't help it, as he sprang to his feet, he took off towards the place where the wolf had went.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw humans attacking the wolf, or the wolf was attacking the humans. She ran through them, biting and injuring them, as they cut at her with steel swords, ripping at her fur. Her eyes glow a menacing yellow as she finished off the last one. She let out a victory howl into the sky, the blood coming down her neck, the howl as evil as the massacre. Kouji's face was filled with horror at the sight of the massacre.

"W-Why did you do this?!" Kouji yelled at the wolf. Mamori looked down at Kouji.

"Lord Shadowmon was right about you. You worthless jelly bags are what caused our pain, and now you only want humans alive... Your very existence disgusts me…" Mamori growled. Kouji couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed a long thick stick and swung at Mamori! She jumped from the rock cliff, a white mist swirling around her as she landed behind him, in a human form. She now wore a dark blue . The material was as big a mystery as she was. She wore her wolf skin on her head that was embedded into a mask that hid her identity. The fur went all the way down her back. Her now dark blue eyes glowed just as they did when she was in her wolf form. Her raven colored hair was hidden beneath her fur. Her fangs were smaller. She was as beautiful as the moonlight.

Kouji was struck by what she just did.

"Y-You're a human?" he stopped what he was about to do. Mamori transformed again.

"Why do you hate humans so much if you're a human yourself?" Kouji asked. Mamori showed no expression.

"Leave this place, and don't ever return" Mamori said as she turned her back on him, running off into the darkness of the forest. Kouji watched as she disappeared into the forest, still stunned at what she had just done.

Suddenly, a thunder boomed behind him. He twirled around facing a Pigmon that was charging straight at him! He jumped out of the way of the Giant Digimon, tumbling into a rock. His forehead was cut, bleeding profusely over his left eye. He stood up again, the digimon scraping the ground with its giant hoof, getting ready to charge again.

"Kill all humans!!" It squealed angrily. Kouji wiped the blood off of his eye, even though it was a useless effort as it just made more blood trickle down. Kouji watched as the boar came straight for him. He tried to move, but his legs were getting entangled by vines beneath him! He looked to his right to see a boar using the attack _"Vine strangle"_ on him. He couldn't move, the vines crushing his ribs. He closed his right eye waiting for the impact of the pig's charge.

A sudden squeal was heard from the charging boar as a white wolf attacked the boar!

"Wo-olf" Kouji choked out. She scratched it's eyes, blinding the giant beast. Mamori jumped off and ran towards the other pigmon, biting it's tusk, the pressure making its head go in a funny way that was not right. It fell to the ground in a slump, as it turned into data. She cut the vines off of Kouji using her fangs like daggers.

He fell to his knees, catching his breathe. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine" Kouji said as he gasped for air. He looked up at the pigmon. It kicked and stomped at the fact that it could not see anymore. The other one that was suppose to be dead must of digivolved instead because it was now as big as the other with the same facial markings and tusks.

She growled, baring her fangs as she jumped at the pigs!

"Wait stop!" Kouji yelled.

She landed right in the face of the giant pigmon, making it squeal out into the air. The other one used its giant tusk to flail Mamori into the air! She came back down, headfirst, Kouji had to catch her otherwise she would die! He was too far away, as she was falling closer and closer to the ground.

"Wolf!!" He yelled out to her. His d-tector poured light out as bright as the sun, as two small statues appeared from the ground. They disappeared into his d-tector.

"EXCECUTE! Beast Spirit evolution!!" A metal armor formed around Kouji's body, making him take shape of a metal white wolf type digimon, but something was different about his beast spirit, it was not metal anymore, the markings from his old spirit were still on his body, his once metal body was now fur covered. He was a very beautiful wolf.

"Kendogarurumon!" He let out a howl, intimidating the now boarmon. He sped off towards where Mamori almost fell, jumping up into the air, catching her on his back, and landing on the ground. He laid her down on the ground, and ran back at the boarmon. He still has his winglike weapons, his wheels still on his legs. He spun into the pigmon.

"Howling star!" He yelled as he cut them across their heads. He slid to face them again, powering up a blue energy blast in his mouth.

"Lupine lazer!" He yelled as it blasted out at them. They squealed with pain as data rings appeared around them. "Slide evolution! Lobomon! Your time is up you dirty pigs, be purified by the light!" He held out his d-tector.

"Fracto Code digitize!" He yelled as their fracto codes disappeared into his d-tector, the eggs of their reincarnations floating into the air.

Kouji de-spirit evolved into his human form, the spirits taking a lot out of him. He landed on his knees, breathing hard. Mamori had stood up walked over. She held her hand out to him. He looked up at her offer, and unlike the time he neglected Zoe's offer, he took it and stood up with her help.

"You really do have the spirit of light." Mamori said.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I was once a follower of the ten legendary spirits, but since the three years you have been gone, I stopped thinking you would return. Now I know Lady Ophanimon was right, you all would return. The spirits of the chosen ones would unite and paradise will open up once again, the prophecy that was foretold upon us." She finished. She walked into the forest. "If you wish to find your friends, go that way and you will get to the town of their presence." She finished.

"Wait will I ever see you again?" Kouji asked.

"I don't know, our paths are different, mine is not the same as yours, and it may never be." She ran into the forest, disappearing from sight. Kouji stood there, nothing he could do would make her come with him.


	7. The darkest side of moonlight

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Darkest side of the crescent moonlight…

Kouji slowly walked back to the bench, wondering who the girl was, what her purpose for saving him was. The voice…her voice was familiar, but no face could be shown in his memories of who it fit with.

He slumped down onto the bench, his arms in front of his face in loose fists, he laid on his side, acting as if everything around him died and he was the only one who survived.

Meanwhile…

Mamori traveled through the forest, darkness surrounding her.

"_Why do you choose to be alone young one?" A heavenly voice asked. The angel Ophanimon asked…_

"_Because if I am, I won't hurt anyone…" Mamori replied._

Her memories repeated themselves in her head, the one of being confronted by Ophanimon simply wouldn't leave. Mamori stopped and grasped the necklace around her neck.

"_Since you want to be alone so much, the perfect animal for you would be a scrawny wolf whenever you enter this digital world. Hated by all, no one will want to be around you, and this curse will stay on you until you find your true desire…" A wicked voice crooned._

Finally, after a while of walking she came to where she wanted to be, her memories less throbbing. She jumped into the tree, sitting down on her bottom. Four hours went by of just staring out into the crowd of never ending bare trees, a cool crisp wind played with her hair, as it danced around her shoulders. With Mamori's wolf skin pulled back from her head, you could see her eyes were a light crystal blue, a depressed look in her face. Many things troubled her, though she does not show it among anyone else. She lay down on the wood of the thick tree branch, curling up like a wolf and falling asleep, the wolf skin falling over her head, giving her a camouflaged look as if she was a sleeping white wolf.

Morning came, and the world came to life, sort of. Kouji ran through the forest in his beast spirit form, finding it faster to run that way. He let out a howl to see if anyone was out there, anyone at all. The world that was so full of life before, was now desolate, and deserted.

"Maybe their in Breezy village…" He whispered to himself. He ran towards the forest, which would usually take all day to travel to, but with his speed only about 4 hours.

Secretly, Mamori followed him through the trees, following his scent, as no one except another speedy Digimon would be able to keep up with that speed.

Mamori was a wolf so it would take her probably twice as much time it takes for Kouji to get to that point.

Meanwhile…

"Dig in everyone!" Bokomon cheered. The same food from the time they helped the snailmon was placed out on the table for each of them.

"Thanks Bokomon!" Takuya grinned, taking a bite of the lettuce food.

"Mine tastes like a giant meatball!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Mine tastes like chicken" Kouichi said.

"Alright I got asparagus again!" Takuya grinned.

"Yuck…" Everyone made a face at him.

"You guys still don't like it? But I love asparagus…" Takuya grumbled.

A few minutes later…

"Ahh! That hit the spot!" Everyone yelled, suddenly, a familiar howl was heard outside. Everyone looked at eachother.

"I-It can't be…" Takuya stammered.

"not…" Izumi answered.

"Kouji!" Kouichi yelled, scrambling to his feet. Everyone followed, running down the stairs, and taking off outside.

Kouichi stopped and cupped his hands around his mouth. "KOUJI!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone joined in doing the same thing until deep in the distance of the forest, a white object was running towards them.

Kouji saw in the distance three figures, one in pink, the other in red, and the last in green. His eyes widened, a grin appearing on his face. He let out a howl that bellowed through the forest, shaking its leaves like an earthquake would. The howl could be heard 100 miles away, if your hearing was good enough.

The three took off towards him, Bokomon and Neemon following. 500 yards away, 400 yards closer, BOOM! A gunshot was heard. Kouji gasped, his three friends were blown into the air by the shot, tumbling to the ground, phased.

"Nii-san No!" Kouji yelled sliding to a stop about 200 yards away, chains were flung around him, two around his neck, whips wrapped around his legs and tail, a giant clamp around his stomach. He growled, struggling to get free, he tried to see who was doing what, but something was covering his eyes.

"Lupin Laser!" He shouted, firing up his attack, and letting it loose. Someone was hit because the attack exploded right in front of him! He reared up and pulled forward, carrying whoever was struggling to hold him, but someone came again and sucker punched him in the jaw! He flew backwards, getting slammed down with great force by the chains. The rag or whatever disappeared from his eyes and he saw a cage was over him. He couldn't move at all, his legs and muzzle tied up by the chains and rope. He stared out over to where Takuya, Izumi and Kouichi were, they were getting…helped? The scent from the attackers was the same as the others. He was picked up in the cage, and hauled over to them.

"What are you saying? This is our friend his name is…"

"He has been taken over by the dark lord's poison. It's a liquid elixir that he forces them to drink, changing their looks into rabid animals instead of their regular spirit's forms. See? His beast spirit looks more like the accursed wolf than ever! Once the elixir is taken, there is not curing him…he is under the dark lords control. We must destroy him…" The digimon exclaimed. Kouji made it worse, by growling at the digimon, he looked as if he were growling at his three comrades. Fear engulfed the three.

"W-We have to k-kill him?" Izumi stammered. Kouichi's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"NO!" I'm never going to harm my brother!" Kouichi shouted through clenched teeth. He walked over to Kouji, Kouji looked at Kouichi, eyes full of fear.

"_What's happening nii-san? I can't understand you…" _Kouji seemed to whimper, his words tumbling out of his mouth, but no sound made except for growls and barks.

Kouichi was saddened by this effort, suddenly, out of nowhere, something stung the back of kendogarurumon, making him jump forwards, claws looking as if they were reaching for Kouichi, Kendogarurumon's fangs were bared, though in pain, he looked as if he wanted to attack Kouichi! Kouichi fell backwards, scooting away.

"I'm sorry Kouichi, he can't be brought back, not even by you" Izumi was crying. Takuya's face clenched with frustration, punched at the ground.

"DAMMIT!!" He shouted.

"It's better if you don't watch…" The digimon put a hand on Kouichi's shoulder.

"No, I'm not leaving my brother, never again. If you kill him, you must kill me too" Kouichi said through his bravest vocals, but anyone could tell he was angry and sad at the same time.

Kouji stared out at his brother, he wanted to understand there words, but all he could hear was muffled sounds, like chipmunks.

"Very well…" The digimon agreed. He grabbed his sword from its sheath and stood in front of Kendogarurumon.

"Goodbye, warrior of light…" He looked up at Kouji, throwing his sword back, Kendogarurumon growled at him.

The roguemon threw his sword back and made a slashing movement at him! Izumi screamed at the top of her lungs, tears pouring out of her eyes, Takuya and Kouichi screaming in sync, "NO!!" They yelled. Just then all of the body guards around the cage let out a gasp of pain, turning into data as their digi-eggs floated into the sky.

"What the?" The Roguemon looked around, trying to find the source.

Kendogarurumon looked around, finally, seeing the white blur block the shot in front of him, he saw it was the white wolf! Kouji's mouth would gasp open, but it was tied together unfortunately.

The wolf had a sword in its mouth, the rogue's sword. It growled, blood trickling down the sides of her mouth.

"Well well, if it isn't the little white puppy" The rogue grinned wickedly. She threw the sword to the side of her, she growled.

Other enemies came out, surrounding her and Roguemon.

"You haven't won pup. Not by a long shot" The roguemon said seriously. The white wolf ran through the digimon unexpectedly, even though they had weapons of steel and spears. She dodged most of them, attacking some of them, but still getting scraped and stabbed by the spears. She finally got through them, her blood spilled along the ground's edges. She slipped through Kendogarurumon's cage bars, crushing the ropes that held him, but the chains were too strong for her fangs at of that moment. She growled, but her body was weakening fast from the loss of blood and the pain of the spears, luckily Kouji was able to turn his head enough to bite down on the chains, breaking them! The wolf jumped out of the cage just in time as he bursted through the bars, chains shattering around him, though the anklets still on his legs and neck. He roared tackeling all of the digimon, stopping in front of Takuya, Kouichi and Izumi. He couldn't believe they would of let them kill him without fighting for him. He stared down at Kouichi, they stared back in fear.

"Come on boy!" The wolf yelled. Kouji looked over at her, taking one more look at his so-called friends, finally, taking off behind her. 


End file.
